Ogaji Earth-30
Ogaji Earth-30 '''(commonly referred to as '''Ogaji Rovescio) is the 30th closest universe to Ogaji Prime in The Ogaji Multiverse. This is an alternate reality of a fictional realm created by [[User:G Frost-Ogaji|'User:G Frost-Ogaji']] most prominently featured in his fanfiction Legends of Ogaji that exists within the Civil War Timeline that is directly connected to Ninjago Earth-30. In this universe, Darius The Creator created Ogaji after witnessing the beauty of his brother's realm, Ninjago. Unlike in Ogaji Prime, Darius was fueled by the companionships of his Elemental Masters, and was able to ward off the threats of the Oni. Together, him, the Elemental Masters, and his love Ogaji defeated the Oni and vanquished them from the realm for good. Due to Darius' survival of the War of Creation, the rest of Ogaji's history shifted dramatically compared to other universes in the Ogaji Multiverse. After years of peace, Ogaji's Balance began to shift into darkness, and the continent experienced a realm-wide earthquake that ravaged the mainland. With his realm in disarray, Darius' grandson left Ogaji in search of someone or some thing that could help him repair his broken realm... History Pre-History Long before Time had a name, the Oni and the Dragon lived in the First Realm, infinitely at war with one another. The war was halted when three children were born of the two warring races. The first child was the First Spinjitzu Master, Hank, who would go on to leave the First Realm to begin a new world, Ninjago, when he could not choose a side to be a part of. The second child was Darius. Darius knew his role in the war, which was to lead the Oni against the Dragons. When Hank left Home World to create Ninjago, Darius commanded a portion of his army to retrieve him. He went along with his army into the newborn realm, and became fascinated by it. He created the Oni Temple where he and his army took base, and placed it in his favorite location, Primeval's Eye. Darius fell in love with the world, and soon became impatient with the war. He ordered the Oni to leave, but not before leaving his "insurance policy," (known to Ninjagans as the Overlord) to deal with Hank. When Darius returned to his Home World, he realized that he wanted more to life than the war, so inspired by his older brother, he left Home World to create his own world. Creation This new realm had many of the same ideas of Ninjago: where there is light there will always be darkness, and 16 Elemental Masters stood to serve their creator. He wanted his new world to be better than that of his brothers. He also created several magical artifacts; those including the Realm Crystal, for traveling between realms, and the Time Temporal, for traveling between the multiverse. War of Creation Darius lived in his world in peace for some time. He was proud of his creations, and he was in awe of how life can exist without war. Him and the Elemental Masters had a strong bond, and he and them became close allies. Over time, more and more humans began to be born in the new realm. The first was a girl with no power. Her name was Ogaji, and eventually, she and Darius fell in love. Although she had no powers to call her own, she became a valiant fighter within the Elemental Master alliance, and she and Darius shared many moments of closeness with each other... Unfortunately, the Oni were not happy with the change of heart from their master. They pleaded that he return to Home World with them to finish the war, but Darius felt at home in his new world, and with Ogaji. His life was not perfect, but it was peaceful, and that's all he wanted. The Oni, however, were not so content. In order to persuade their master, they sent another Overlord to the realm to deal with him. Unlike his brother, Darius did not have a noble heart. Although not clear at first, his new world was built on spite, and his intentions would shape the way it would evolve over time. When Hank separated Ninjago, and disposed of the Overlord, Darius did not have the same luck. However, before his fate was sealed forever, the third Son of Oni and Dragon, Gordon Gold, intervened and saved Darius from the Overlord. Grateful for his brother's help, the two of them and the Elemental Masters took down the Overlord and the Oni for good, destroying them forever. Unfortunately, Darius' love, Ogaji, had fallen in the war, and so he named his new realm in her honor. The Era of Peace (10,000 years) With the Overlord and the Oni disposed of, Darius lived his life in Ogaji with the Elemental Masters in peace. In this universe, there was no Master of Darkness that plagued the land. There was no hint of danger or shadows lurking in the night-- all was right. Society was established in this realm, and the people of Ogaji elected Darius as their president. He swore to protect his realm under any cost, and did so for hundreds of years. When Darius passed away, his title was passed onto his son, and then the son that came after him. The Balance Shifts 10,000 years after his victory over the Overlord, Darius' grandson was reigning supreme in his realm. It remained beautiful and plentiful, and the people were happy above else. The descendants of the First Elemental Masters remained in alliance with each other, but they lacked the experience of their counterparts in Ogaji Prime. Unbeknownst to the people of this realm, there exists a law that is within the rules of all physics throughout the multiverse: Where there is Light, there will always be Shadow. Even though the Ogajians enjoyed millennia of peace, they ignored the growing darkness in the far west. The Temple of Darkness, which was constructed by the Oni as a base of operations, was surging with power. Without any real might within the Elemental Alliance, the darkness continued to grow. The Great Earthquake One day, seemingly out of nowhere, the entire realm suffered a major earthquake. The quake devastated all major cities in the realm, and ravaged the land. Ogaji's society fell, and millions perished. Darius' grandson, Ben, fled his grandfather's realm in search of some form of help. He used the Realm Crystal to travel to an alternate realm known as Ninjago. After Ben's disappearance, all of Ogaji was in ruin, and there was no one left to lead the people. Monsters were born from the Temple of Darkness, and the Elemental Resistance proved little to no help. Only five Elemental Masters remain. Inhabitants * Darius Dark (deceased) ** Darius' son ** Benjamin Dark * The Elemental Resistance ** Genesis Frost (Master of Creation) ** Tom Phan (Master of Destruction) ** Milo Rivers (Master of Water) ** Jackson Smith (Master of Fire) ** Lukas Shadorn (Master of Light) * Other Ogajians Notes * This universe is directly connected to Ninjago Earth-30. * Benjamin Dark bares similarities to another character named Ben in Legends of Ogaji. It is possible the two are related. * It is revealed in Season 15 that the reason why the Civil War Timeline happens in the first place is because Darius survived the War of Creation. If he hadn't, the Oni would have returned to the First Realm and not be annihilated by the Dragon Keepers, Ben would never have to enter Ninjago in the first place, which would have stopped Sovranno Supremo and the Bizarro Ninja from being awakened. All of this lead to the Ninja's splitting up, which was the catalyst that caused the series to begin. Category:Alternate Universes Category:Alternate Realities Category:Ogaji Category:The Ogaji Multiverse Category:Multiverse Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Ninjago Earth-30